


Light

by TheCaptain (BlueElectricFish)



Series: Doctor/Jack Stories [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, boop, mentions of doctor/rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/TheCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had seen the light.</p>
<p>But he had turned away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Jack scared him. The unknown feelings that had been pushed through his body at that good-bye kiss. They terrified him. It was the battle, the rush and adrenaline that allowed him to forget, even for that short time. But he knew, he felt it when Jack died and he felt terrible. It was like having a newly found limb suddenly ripped from his body. At that exact moment his eyes were wide open, he could see, as people said 'the light'. He knew what had happened, he knew that Jack was dead, and he had known that Jack was going to die, he had felt it, but he ignored it. His hearts pounded three times as fast as they had in quite some time. He pushed Rose away, back to earth fearing that she would die, or more that he would feel the same way when she died. But he knew better.

The feel of Rose was so much different than the feel of Jack. Rose was like milk chocolate and Jack was like dark chocolate. Rose was sugary sweat and safe, someone to hold onto in dark times, where as Jack was strong, deep and bitterly sweat, rich and with an aftertaste that made you long for more and more.

And that terrified him.

So when he felt Jack being pulled back and chained to life his fear increased. This being that he had created wouldn't be able to leave him, ever. He immediately thought of all the pain and loss that he had suffered, all the heartbreak, he cringed at what that would do to Jack, how that would change him. And he knew that afterwards, Jack's very soul would hate the thing that created him. And this, this terrified the Doctor more than anything else. So he ran.

He had seen the light.

But he had turned away.


End file.
